Easternflex
The Easternflex is a Japanese 6×6 TLR of the mid-1950s, perhaps made by Tōyō Seiki Kōgaku (see below). General description The Elbowflex is a regular copy of the Rolleicord. The whole front standard is moved back and forth for focusing. The film advance and focus knobs are on the photographer's right. There is a sportsfinder in the viewing hood. The name EASTERNFLEX is inscribed on a nameplate above the front plate, and no company name is visible. The release button is placed at the bottom of the front standard, on the photographer's right. There is an accessory shoe on the left plate. The synch post is probably buried at the bottom of the left plate. Versions The camera was featured in the news column of the Sankei Camera issue dated June 1955. , p. 346. It was called Easternflex A (イースタンフレックスA) and attributed to "Tōyō Seiki" (東洋精機). , p. 346. The company name Tōyō Seiki is also given by Kanno, p. 116. It was announced with semi-automatic film advance, a TSK shutter (B, 1–200, self-timer), a PC synch post and Unicor Name inferred from the katakana ユニコール. 75/3.5 four-element lenses made by Union Kōgaku. All details: , p. 346. The actual examples observed so far fall in two different versions. They all have a Ceres shutter (B, 1–300, self-timer). The first version has similarities with the Elbowflex and Prince Junior. It has J-Luminar lenses and a round exposure counter window at the top right. Example pictured in , item 2090. There is no soft release thread and no depth-of-field scale. The second version has Lumicor 8cm f/3.5 lenses. The strap lugs are very different and no exposure counter is visible. The advance and focus knobs are bigger, the distance scale is black and there is a depth-of-field scale. The accessory shoe is placed further to the bottom. Of this second versions, some examples have a soft release thread and others don't, and there are variations in the back latch. Compare the example pictured in , p. 253, with the example pictured in this page at Samlarkameror.com. Maker The following arguments lead to the probable conclusion that the Easternflex, or at least its first version, was made by Tōyō Seiki Kōgaku: * the attribution of the Easternflex A to "Tōyō Seiki"; * the use of a TSK shutter on the Easternflex A; * the similarities of the body (specially the first version) with the Elbowflex and Prince Junior; * the use of J-Luminar lenses and a Ceres shutter on the first version, as on the Prince Junior. Notes Bibliography * Item 381. (No advertisement for the Easternflex is reproduced.) * Kanno Tsunetoshi (管野経敏). "A kara Z no kokusan niganrefu" (AからZの国産二眼レフ, Japanese TLRs from A to Z). In Miryoku saihakken: Nigan refu: Firumu kamera ha e no messēji (魅力再発見・二眼レフ：フィルムカメラ派へのメッセージ, Fascination rediscovery — TLRs: A message to film cameras). Tokyo: Shashinkogyo Syuppansha, 2006. * P. 253. * Item 2090. Links In Swedish: * TLR cameras (with an Easternflex) at Samlarkameror.com * Catalogue of auction no. 12 (lot no. 688) by LP Foto, the pdf version shows a picture Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: E